dragonballherofandomcom-20200215-history
Manny Bersuku
Life Manny Bersuku is a Half-Saiyan who was raised on earth. He is a member of the Saiyan Warriors. His apperance is he wears dark orange gi with a red belt. Red Wrist Bands and grey Pants with Red and Grey shoes. Story Manny first came in the Saiyans Saga, when the Evil Saiyans were looking for the Saiyans on Earth to destroy them for betraying their race and disobeying the orders of taking over the planet. He fought Kaddish and defeated him with no trouble at all. He then fought Paradox with the others but this fight dragged out for a while because of Paradox's transformations. Dox was eventually defeated, and last but not least, King Ligares was up next. Ligares used all his transformations but was defeated thanks to everyone's Kamehameha Waves. Later in the Ize Saga, the heroes decided to go to Planet Namek and retrieve the Dragon Balls and wish back everyone who was killed during the Evil Saiyans chaos. While on the search, they were confronted by a mysterious creature named Ize who needed the dragon balls to grant immortality. The Saiyans declined the offer, so Ize created creatures similar to him but they were considered Ize's Race. They were ambushed and the Dragon Balls were stolen from them. When they woke up, they felt strong energy levels from different locations. They split up individually and went the specific locations. Manny was confronted by Tokage, and they fought. Tokage had the upper hand for a while until Manny transformed to a Super Saiyan. This made things easier for Manny but Tokage was capable of taking him on in this form. Manny defeats Tokage by backfiring his "Mouth Cannon" technique and took back the Dragon Ball. After Namek's destruction, some of the Saiyans decided to enter the annual World Tournament. In the tournament, there were some strange fighters, fighters that their energy couldn't be detected. This is because they were androids, Red Ribbon's robot-human creations. Manny took on Android 48 and defeats him by turning Super Saiyan. After the Androids were defeated, thy went back to their base to awake their master, Android 50. 50 knocked out Manny with a Ki Blast and he was out for the rest of the Saga. In the Rebirth Saga, they find Matt who was apart of an unknown organization called the Secret Society up to no good. They were opening a portal connected to the Otherworld and Hell. The Saiyans took action, Manny fought a member named Jett. He defeated them by turning Super Saiyan and was knocked out thanks to Josh. He later wakes up and defeats the resurrected Evil Saiyans. 4 months have now passed from the incident of the Secret Society and Manny has been out training on his own. Anthony calls in a meeting at Capsule Corp. and discuss Matt's actions and what to expect from him if he were ever to return. But they were disturbed by a massive rumble shaking the building. A Capsule Corp. Time Machine landed in the front yard and coming out of the Time Machine were 6 unknown teenagers. They were known as the Future Saiyans and have come to the past to warn and help the Saiyan Warriors from the upcoming enemy, The Time Breakers. Manny trained with a girl named Kiara in Capsule Corp. while facing robots. Kiara mentions that her device says that the Time Breakers will apear in a day. They trained for day and the next day came. The Saiyans split up and headed to different locations around their area. The Time Breakers landed in Reef Coast and Manny, Jamie, Malik, and Kiara showed up. Manny assumed if he took them all, he could get Kiara. He took action but was defeated with a slight kick to the neck. Later on, Manny fights the Bio-Androids with the others but was defeated by them. In the Majin Saga, he takes on The Buu Brothers with the rest of the Saiyans and was defeated. More TBA in the Gods Saga. Manny can transform to a Super Saiyan. He knew how to become a Super Saiyan when they he first appereared but didn't how to use it properly. With a little training, he knew how to use it. Manny is a talented young boy. Skilled with hand-to-hand combat. In his Super Saiyan form, he is very energetic. Special Techniques Kamehameha - The most used technique by all heroes created by Master Roshi Super Assult Combo - This was used on one of the Saiyans Finish Buster - A move used on the Saiyans Super Masenko - A Masenko created by Ray Explosive Combination - Manny punches the opponent's stomach and punches them again up into the air. Then, he teleports behind them and attacks them with a kick followed by a large blue energy wave. This was used to kill Tokage. Golden Dome Attack - Manny creates a giant golden energy shield, condenses it, and fires it as a massive energy wave Blitz Attack - He punches his opponent several times and kicks him away. Then, he transports behind them and kicks them down and does Super Masenko. Full-Energy Kamehameha - This kamehameha is more powerful than a basic one, used on Jett. Energy Charge - A technique used to charge ki Double Masenko - A basic Masenko but shot out of both hands. Meteor Impact - A rush attack used on one of Bio-Androids Transformations Super Saiyan Manny first achieved this form when he was training in the Wasteland. He noticed that his power wasn't enough and he could do better and get stronger. He built in anger and screamed, before he knew it he his hair was glowing yellow and his eyes are teal green. He noticed that yellow aura was swirling around him and he felt this incredible power surging through his body. The first to ever encounter Manny in this form was the Evil Saiyans. He busted out this form against Paradox. This is the only transformation of Manny's seen in Dragon Ball Warriors. Super Saiyan (Majin - Gods Saga) In the Majin Saga, Manny has grown older and is taller, more mature, and is a lot stronger. He decides to train in the Time Storage Vault, a similar place to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He has Saiyan Armor as well now. He faces the Buu Brothers in this suit and form. Now having a lot more capabilities with his Super Saiyan form, he is new different person. Major Battles * Manny (Base) vs. Kaddish * Manny (Base/Super Saiyan) (w/ Saiyan Warriors) vs. Paradox (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3) * Manny (Super Saiyan) (w/ Saiyan Warriors) vs. Ligares (Base/Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 6/Super Saiyan 10) * Manny (Super Saiyan) vs. Tokage * Manny (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Android 48 * Manny (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Jett * Manny (Super Saiyan) vs. Resurrected Evil Saiyans * Manny (Super Saiyan) vs. Bio-Androids * Manny (Super Saiyan) vs. Buu Brothers * Manny (Super Saiyan), Anthony (Super Saiyan), Aaron (Super Saiyan), Lloyd (Super Saiyan), Josh (Perfect/Super Perfect) vs. Buu Brothers Category:Saiyan Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Saiyan Warriors